2 Ways and 1 World
by Sakura Tomoyo
Summary: Our favorite couple, Sakura & Syaoran are getting married! One thing though, Sakura has to change her religon just to be with the man she loves! Who will stand in their way? Maybe Touya? R
1. Chapter 1: May I have thee, pree?

**__**

Chapter One

Cardwitch: Okay, I edited it a bit, filling in the blah blahs and slightly editing it and putting it out of script adding my beautiful magical me to it. Enjoy!  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One: May I have thee, pree?**

  
  
The moon was appearing in the pink colour sky. Fireflies danced in the grass and around our love struck couple. Sakura struggled upto Syaoran, his heartbeat was strangely normal, no panicking. Sakura felt so peaceful and Syaoran just looked out to the skies. He realized it was time.  
  
"Sakura" Syaoran begun, Sakura lifted her head to look at him and said nothing. "Sakura, I really do love you".   
  
Sakura smiled and snuggled her noes to his and smiled, "I know you do, you tell me everyday. I love you too Syaoran, never have I been happier then in the years I've spent with you. I love Syaoran. My number one" Sakura said looking into his beautiful eyes.  
  
"Well, I have to ask you something" Syaoran said, he suddenly started to worry of the answer. "Sakura, I love you, and please do me the greatest honor you can and become my wife?" Syaoran said looking out to the flowery hills.  
  
Sakura smiled and placed her hand on his face, Syaoran's face was turned to face hers and Sakura looked him in the eyes. She brought her face to his and pressed her lips onto his. She wrapped her arms round his neck and pulled his in deeper. They wrapped their arms round each other and kissed more.  
  
Finally Syaoran broke away, Sakura just looked at him and waited for him to catch his breath.  
  
"That was nice but it didn't answer my question" Syaoran said touching his lips. Sakura then put her hands in each other his, and smiled.  
  
"Nothing would make me happier" Sakura said almost in tears, "Then to marry the man I love. I want to marry you, be yours forever and I want to spend the rest of life with you, carry your children. I love you" Sakura said in tears facing Syaoran's way. Syaoran reached into his pocket and brought out his hankichef.  
  
He brought it out and dried her tears, Sakura looked at his smile and threw her arms and sobbed 'I love you', and 'I love you so much I want to cry'. Syaoran pulled her up against him and rocked her from side to side slowly. Sakura felt warm inside and she thought about her and Syaoran life together.  
  
"Syaoran, I do want to marry and I will marry you" Sakura said as he rocked her slowly from side to side, "I love so much, I want marry you".  
  
Syaoran couldn't help but smile, he felt Sakura grip tighten round his waist and admittedly felt a bit uncomfortable from her nose sticking into his chest. He pulled her up to face him again, Sakura was still in tears of happiness.  
  
"Sakura calm down" Syaoran said with a smile, he then kissed her noes and once again asked, "Will you marry me?"  
  
Sakura started to panic up again, "Yes, of course I will... I" Syaoran cut her off by placing his finger on her lips to 'Shh' her. Sakura took the hand and caressed it. "I will" Sakura repeated, "I will, I will, I will"  
  
Syaoran and Sakura put their arms round each other again, engaged to each other. Sakura felt she must be the luckiest girl in the World to be marring Syaoran Li.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura was to marry Syaoran Li, though he was a member of Li, and they had to ask for a blessing from the Elders of the Clan. Syaoran was the heir and leader to be. The sad thing was that, if the elders didn't like Sakura then could refuse. The only way Syaoran could marry her then would be to give up the clan and leave.  
  
"But I wouldn't worry Sakura, the elders love bringing new magic into clan and as you have the cards, they'll probably let you marry him" Yelan Li, Syaoran's mother told them. Yelan had already given her blessing. Secretly, from the very start she wanted Sakura ad Syaoran to marry. Her herself would be very disappointed if the elders sad no.  
  
"I brought the cards wit just in case they'd want to see them," Sakura said pulling out the Sakura Cards. "I also brought some of my treasures to show to the elders, it's an offering to show how much I have" Sakura said looking at her Teddy bear Syaoran made her and the two dolls she had, "Which sadly means the world to me, but a bread crumb to them".  
  
Syaoran saw Sakura was worried, "They aren't that bad, when I'm 18 I'll get to tell them off, since I'm just 16 they... they just talk a lot... but don't worry" Syaoran said, he kissed her head and said, "No way will they say no"....  
  
"Our heir and leader of the Clan has come home!" Yelan said showing one of her small smiles. The elders mumbled among themselves finally, Jingzong stood up.  
  
"Well it's about damn time, all his time with that Japanese girl? He's was putting her first, if he like her so much then why isn't he asking us mar... he's here because they want to get married isn't he?" he spluttered out in his old sawn voice.  
  
Yelan young pretty face made a 'Sort of Look... lets go on' look. All the elders talked among themselves again. "Send him in," said The Great Elder, Zyroin Li. This man was Yelan's Grandfather and Syaoran great-grandfather so Yelan showed the great repeat.  
  
Yelan turned and opened the large door; behind them were Syaoran and Sakura. Both were wearing Chinese clothes. Syaoran walked in first, all the elders were forced to bow on their old weak knees. Syaoran noticed them all struggling down so Syaoran quickly told them to sit down.  
  
Yelan stood next to Syaoran and Sakura just stayed in the door way suddenly they shut forcing Sakura to enter the room.  
  
"Oh Great Ones and Wise Teachers I return here today to ask of a blessing" Syaoran said in a respectful voice, "And I ask thee all and thee Great Elder, my ancestor, for a blessing".  
  
"What is it you have to ask Xiaolang-sama?" The Great Elder said in his holy voice, "What is it you ask of I, your great-grandfather, oh only son and youngest child of Ryuu Li and my Granddaughter Yelan Chain-Li?"  
  
Sakura was confused by the way they addressed each other; finally Syaoran came to the point. "I have come here to seek your word in a question of marriage. I wish to marry and I ask you give your blessing as my mother has already given her word of agreement".  
  
Yelan nodded the Great Elder and the other Elders looked at each other. Finally the Great Elder said, "Very Well, let us see this woman". Sakura very shyly walked towards the elders and were Syaoran and Yelan stood. The elders all looked at her, whispering as she passed.  
  
She bowed down and looked up to them, "Name, one must give her name" bellowed one elder. Sakura was scared but she replied.  
  
"Kinomoto Sakura"  
  
"Sakura?" the elders looked at her repeating her name in whispers, it tormented Sakura over and over.  
  
"Her name is Ying Fa" Yelan told them, Sakura didn't know what Ying Fa meant. She saw the elders nod and smile.  
  
The great elder went on, "A Woman with a name of a blossom of cherries which blooms in Spring. How old are you Ying La-san?"  
  
"16, I turned so but a few weeks ago on the 1st of April" Sakura told them,  
  
"Born on a day of Spring when the cherry blossoms fall, born on a day before our young master here entered this world. By a count of 4 months and 12 days. That is a mush as you would have to wait as Xiaolang must be 16 to marry and become out true leader this was so with his father and grandfather and other before he" The Great Elder said, Sakura felt like he was asking her riddles of a complex manor.  
  
"Well" said one elder, "What have you to show your power and win our trust?"  
  
"A heart full of love" Sakura said looking at Syaoran,  
  
"Is that all?" Jingzong snapped,  
  
"I also have these dolls which are special to me and." Sakura trailed off  
  
"And?" Jingzong snapped again. The Great Elder glared at him and looked back to Sakura,  
  
"Go on my dear" he said kindly,  
  
"I have the magic of the Clow cards, I myself have transformed and created these cards. If you allow me to marry your great grandson, no only will they have the power of this very clan but they will have the power of Clow" Sakura said holding up the book.  
  
The elders looked and smiled all but Jingzong. "Very well, you have our blessing" The Great Elder said, Sakura smiled, "But" he then said. Sakura hated buts, "What religion are you?"  
  
Sakura answered quickly, "I'm Shinto"  
  
The elders tutted and shook their heads, "The religion of Japan! The one were they worship their own selves this is problem" they all said.  
  
What was wrong Sakura thought. The Great Elder shook his head and the smiled, "But it can be fixed" The Elder said, "I'll give you my blessing, providing you recant your believes and become the religion we worship".  
  
Sakura felt shocked as so did Syaoran. Sakura wondered what religion this was. "What would I be changing to?" Sakura asked. Syaoran looked at her was she thinking about changing for him.  
  
In fact, she was going to change for him. Sakura was too deeply in love with Syaoran to give him up. She thought that maybe she'd like this better the Shinto.  
  
"Chinese Wicca" The Great Elder said finally, "It's a Wicca named. It's a form of Pagan. We believe in Gods and Goddess of The elements, Fire, Water, Lightning and Wind. We also believe that when our lives are over you will come back as another or as a Ghost which we believe Wind Controls. We worship the force in nature and believe that the world and magic is the thing is the way of the world"  
  
"Are you ready to change girl?" Jingzong asked, "Or do you love your spirits more then our master".  
  
Sakura felt tormented by them but she cried out loud, "OKAY!" the elders all grinned "For Syaoran I will do anything, I'll do anything. I will follow Wicca!"  
  
Syaoran ran to her side and she grabbed him, Yelan bowed thank you. The three of them walked out. "And Yelan?" The Great Elder said, "Make sure she knows our laws, let Mei-Lin teach her". Yelan nodded and walked out with them.  
  
When they were outside Syaoran turned to Sakura, "Why did you say yes?" Sakura grabbed him and cried.  
  
"Because I love you!" Sakura said, she then pulled herself together and dried her tears and smiled. "It's because I love more then anything in this world, and I want you. I know I should say this but, I'd never use my magic again and lock the cards away if it meant I could have you" Sakura said with a smile.   
  
Syaoran was so flattered by Sakura saying this, "Thank you Sakura, you're wonderful," Syaoran said. "But this means that you'll have to learn what Meiling ad a I were taught" Syaoran explained to her. Sakura kissed him a few times and then wrapped her arms around him and they deepened the kiss. "Are you... sure... about... this" Syaoran said between kisses.  
  
"Quite... sure... my... little wolf" Sakura said threw her kisses. Syaoran finally stopped her and she smiled, "Yes, I'm very sure, I wasn't a strong Shinto so it's not like I've lost my pride. Touya is much more into it then me" she told Syaoran.  
  
Yelan finally passed by and smiled, "Tomorrow, Meiling will teach you just a bit of what you need to know. She'll meet you here in the garden" Yelan hen walked off. Sakura watched Yelan till she was out of sight. Sakura then turned back to Syaoran and pushed herself up against him.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura started to kiss again; they had only just started when Syaoran broke it. "Sakura" Syaoran said looking up to the sky, "This isn't very conformable". Sakura looked down and saw Syaoran was pressed up against a fence. Sakura let him go and smiled.  
  
"We could go somewhere else" Sakura suggested, "Your room? The only place we won't get caught?"  
  
Syaoran looked at her and nodded, but then as they walked towards the house he turned to her. The garden, on the grass was convertible... "It's a nice day, why go inside?" Syaoran asked. Sakura looked around and went to him.  
  
"We wanted privacy" Sakura said under her breath, "We can make out and plus, I can ask you about this Pagan religion Wicca". Syaoran remembered he had his books in his room.  
  
"Okay, I have books you can check out in my room" Syaoran then ran ahead and Sakura walked behind him slowly. She was day dreaming about the beautiful garden around her, she thought that these Wiccas must look after their gardens. The Great Elder did say they were people who believed in mother earth.  
  
Syaoran was the first to get to his room, though Sakura wasn't too far behind. He ran to his bed and kneeled. Under the bed, he pulled out a box and in that box there was a whole lot of books. Not all of them were on Wicca but Syaoran knew they were in there. Sakura finally caught up and came in.  
  
The scent of peonies and jasmines was in the air, Sakura noticed it was very tidy and pretty. Masculine however and finally then most wonderful thing in the room, and she didn't mean the bed.  
  
"Syaoran" Sakura said she wrapped her arms round Syaoran's waist and looked over his shoulder, "Found them?"  
  
"Yes" Syaoran, said, he found the book 'The Rights and Laws of Wicca'. Sakura took it from his letting go of Syaoran. Sakura flicked threw the book and smiled. She'd look at it tonight, then Meiling wouldn't need to stress herself tomorrow.  
  
"Thank you" Sakura said and she sealed the words with a sweet kiss on his neck. Syaoran turned around and grabbed her; Sakura giggled when Syaoran playfully grabbed her. She dropped the book and grabbed him too and pulled him in to kiss him.  
  
As they kissed and caressed each other, the book in question had been dropped on chapter 4: The Rights and Laws of May Day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cardwitch: That took me ALL DAY! That's Chapter 1. I think Touya should go in chapter 2. Talk to you tonight okay? Talk tonight. I hope you like what I did. IT TOOK ME ALL DAY!  
  
ERi21: Great let us get started on chapter 2. IDEA TIME!  
  
Cardwitch: Hoe?  
  
ERi21: I have a few ides *gets a HUGE idea book* I'm so excited!  
  
Cardwitch: Hoe?  
  
ERi21: We expect reviews! Lotta reviews ^_^  
  
Cardwitch: HOE? She's right though. Please read and review or...  
  
ERi21: Else?  
  
Cardwitch: Yes! R&R soon!


	2. Chapter 2: Be May Day with thee family

**__**

Cardwitch: My editing of course and mine and ERi21's ideas. Only. ^_^ Enjoy!  
  
**ERi21:** It's my turn to upload! LOL! Okay this has a bit more of mine (ERi21) and Cardwitch's magic to it, enjoy!  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
**  
Chapter 2: Be with thee Family on May Day**  
  


  
The light simmered threw the curtains of Syaoran Li's room. The love struck husband and wife to be lay together in each other's arms. Finally, the woman, Sakura's eyes opened. She didn't know where she was, be she realised where she was when she felt the heartbeat of her lover. She lifted her head and saw Syaoran was peacefully sleeping.  
  
Sakura smiled and felt warmth in her heart, she leaned over and kissed Syaoran on the lips. Like sleeping beauty, he smiled woke up he sat up and rubbed his eyes. Sakura waited for him to look her in the eyes. Finally he looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Good morning." Syaoran said in a huskily way which made Sakura chuckle.  
  
"Good morning, handsome, nice dreams?" Sakura said grabbing his hands and playing with them. Syaoran smiled and shook his head.  
  
"I never remember my dreams" Syaoran said grabbing her hands still, Sakura giggled again and went up close to his face.  
  
"Well for me Syaoran, when I'm with you life is my candy store dream" Sakura said fluttering her eyes. Syaoran kissed her and pulled himself out of the bed. Only to...  
  
"Oww" Syaoran said grabbing his foot, Sakura crawled across the bed to his aid.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked grabbing his bare foot, Syaoran picked up the book which he had given Sakura last night by the front and gave it to her.  
  
"I stepped on it" he said bluntly, Sakura took his foot and kissed it. Syaoran chuckled and walked towards the doors, which lead to the balcony.  
  
Sakura, looked at the page that it was opened at and read the title- "Chapter 4- The Rights and Laws of May Day?"  
  
"It's coming up in a few weeks now that I think of it, on the first of May" Syaoran explained to her as he got dressed. Sakura read the paragraph-  
  
"May Day is one of the most important Holidays in the Wicca Calendar. As well as celebrating Halloween and such events, the old holiday of May Day is kept sacred by Wicca and other such Pagan religions. Christians in England also celebrate May Day.  
  
May Day is called 'Cetsamhain' in Wicca. This means the beginning of summer, in the festival it is a day of great worship for many Wiccas and they show this worship to the Queen of May. Wiccas showed repeat by pray, songs, poems and spells but Hithen Pagans would parade like fools and this would end in a sacrifice." Sakura stopped and looked at Syaoran pull his top over his head, "Hoe?"  
  
Syaoran smiled and walked towards her, he sat next to her and pulled her into his chest, "Don't worry, Wicca are very peace loving and we love all living animals. Wiccas never sacrifice anything" Syaoran a sure her. Sakura smiled and kissed him. She rested in his arms and read on...  
  
"May Day is a time of family meeting and celebration" Sakura read. Her eyes lit up at that, she hadn't talked to her big brother, Touya or her father. They didn't yet know that she and Syaoran were getting married. "I think I'll write him a letter, they need to know about us getting married. I also think that they should be here for May Day".  
  
Syaoran let go of Sakura to let her get dressed, "So you're going to tell them about the religion change?"  
  
"No, I think when they get here is the best" Sakura said as she changed, "Touya may be dumb if he isn't here to find out what's going on".  
  
"Okay, do what you think is best" Syaoran said, after Sakura changed Syaoran pulled her onto his lap. Sakura smiled and kissed him again. "I have some writing paper if you want it" Syaoran said with a smile.  
  
Sakura looked at Syaoran with a bit of wonder, "You just ruined a perfectly romantic moment," Sakura said still looking him in the eyes.  
  
"My bedroom, straight after we woke up and we've been talking about your family and May Day... Not my idea of romantic sweety" Syaoran said standing up with Sakura still in his arms. Sakura clutched his neck and smiled.  
  
"This is romantic" she said with a laugh, Syaoran turned around and dropped her onto the bed. "That was fun!" Sakura then said looking up to him with a grin. Syaoran smiled back and handed her his stationary set. Sakura played with his hand for a while but then Syaoran was called out so he had to leave her.  
  
Sakura began to write her letter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun shined brightly in Tomoeda, Japan especially on the house of the Kinomotos. Fujitaka slowly opened a letter written by his daughter in Hong Kong, China. It read...  
  
Love Sakura.  
  
Fujitaka smiled at the letter. The day not only his daughter was waiting for, but he as well, was coming. She was getting married to a person she truly loved. "Touya!" Fujitaka called up to his son in his room. Touya still lived with his father, but not for long, soon he would live with his white haired boyfriend Yukito. Another day Fujitaka was waiting for....  
  
"Yes?" Touya yelled from up stairs.   
  
"A letter from Sakura!" Fujitaka called up to him;  
  
Touya rushed down stairs after hearing "letter" and "Sakura". Fujitaka shook his head and   
  
Dear Father and Big Brother,  
  
I am fine and well here in Hong-Kong. Yesterday was wonderful; it was a wonderful date, which ended with us watching the moon appear in the spring sky. But that wasn't the half of it. My Darling love, my dear Syaoran asked me for my hand in marriage, I accepted as I am deeply in love for him.  
  
It was so lovely. I hope you will allow me to marry my sweet Syaoran as his mother, Yelan, and the Clan even gave their Okays. I'd like you to come to Hong-Kong to see my husband to be and I. Please invite Tomoyo and the others as well if there is nothing they are doing.   
  
I hope to see you soon.   
  
Sighed listening to Touya's questions like 'What does it say?' 'Is the brat treating her right?' 'What did he do to her?' He always did the same thing when a letter came from Sakura. He knew he only did it out of love and concern for his one and only sister, but sometimes he wondered when he'd let go.  
  
"Calm down Touya. Sakura is fine. Her letter only states she wants us to come and visit along with everyone else that's all." Hearing this Touya seemed to calm down a little.  
  
Fujitaka kept the letter to him and walked towards breakfast, Touya looked up noticing the green letter disappear into his father's pocket. "Are you going to let me read it?" Touya asked, "I know it's addressed to both of us".  
  
"You won't like what else she put in it... but I guess you'll have to know sooner or later" Fujitaka said getting out the letter again. Touya snatched and read it out loud.  
  
Dear Father and Big Brother,  
  
I am fine and well here in Hong-Kong. Yesterday was wonderful; it was a wonderful date, which ended with us watching the moon appear in the spring sky. But that wasn't the half of it. My Darling love, my dear Syaoran asked me for my hand in marriage, I accepted as I am deeply in love for him.  
  
"WHAT!" Touya snapped.   
  
Fujitaka smiled and said, "She's in love with him, he makes her happy, she's inviting us to go to Hong-Kong to meet the in-laws".  
  
"Yeah, what fun! I get to spend time with his pretty raven haired cousin and his four, mad red-headed sisters" Touya said sarcastically. He picked up his breakfast things and dumped it into the sink.  
  
"I'm happy to meet his mother and father," Fujitaka said looking at the letter again. Fujitaka turned to Touya, "What are they like, Syaoran's parents?"  
  
Touya thought back to when he was there on vacation, "Err... his mother is tall but shorter then you, wears high heels to make her talker then she is, long hair tied back and a very pale face with red lip stick. She's very young looking, I wouldn't shocked if she was mother's age when she got married or younger" Touya told him pointing out everything he remembered.  
  
Fujitaka smiled, "She sounds breath taking..." he then woke up from trying to picture her, "What about the father?"  
  
"I didn't see him," Touya said straight away. Fujitaka looked at him and wondered where this 'father' of Syaoran was. Touya was just going back to the dreading of going to Hong-Kong. "Hay she said ask everybody? That would include Yuki right?"  
  
"I accept so"  
  
"Good I'll call him, you tell Tomoyo"  
  
"Okay"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, Sonomi said Tomoyo could go and she was thrilled o hear about Sakura getting married. Tomoyo was excited too," Fujitaka said putting down the phone. Touya came to Fujitaka.  
  
"Yuki said he'd go" Touya said, he figured that this vacation may not be as bad as he thought it was going to be... right?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cardwitch: We make quite the team ERi21!  
  
ERi21- YAY! Didn't I tell you I had ideas! ^_^ This is so kewl!  
  
Cardwitch- Hoe? What about kawaii?  
  
ERi21- That Too!  
  
Cardwitch- Hoe? Well R&R you guys!  
  
ERi21- YEAH!


	3. Chapter 3: Corn Figs

ERI21-here's chapter 3. I'm a bit tied up right now so I hand you over to the Sakura like Cardwitch. You go girl! Enjoy.

Cardwitch: Hi editing it again, I've put everything into place, I hope you'll like what I've done ^_^ Eri and I worked really hard to get our ideas into play so like it and review, like we want it to ^_^

ERi21: Always got a smile on your face Sakura/Cardwitch

Cardwitch: Hoe? ^_^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chapter 3 - Corn Figs

"I can't help but think that this boy will ruin everything on May Day" The elder said to a young woman of Sakura's age. "There is only one way to rid the clan of him, girl, I want you to go out there a seduce him until he cracks, seduce him, you are the one with the power of a Goddess of love"

"My Elder, surely you mean... two Goddess of Love," said the woman,

"I say what I say, you are the Goddess in her human form and you will have this man" the elder told her. He saw the woman sadden, "You know the penalty if you fail" he snapped at her. She nodded; the elder then turned his back to her and the turned back and smiled an evil smile. "We will not let him ruin May Day".

The young girl nodded, she knew it within her large heart she'd regret this. In her heart she had someone she loved, but she couldn't let that come out to them nor the person she was meant to seduce. She was yet confused. What was love?

"What is my penalty if I don't?" she asked.

The old elder, Jingzong looked at her with an evil grin, "Terrible things will happen, you won't bare it all" he told her. "Now go girl, Ying Fa's family are coming soon, you be out where the Figs are? Girls are collecting them are they not?" she said sending the girl away.

She turned around and went out to the large garden to join Sakura and her cousins.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well I would have thought they'd have had the curtsy to pick us up" Touya told his father as the road up to the Li Clan's Land. They were the most powerful people who lived in Hong-Kong. Touya didn't really care, he'd seen the house before and he knew what it was like. Touya couldn't help but think how strange the sisters were, and how many trees up there had no branches, one was tied up with ribbon. He didn't know what it was so he didn't really think much of it. Touya didn't think much of Syaoran, why should he now?

Touya, Fujitaka, Tomoyo and Yukito had all come together. Sadly Eriol couldn't come as he was preparing for his wedding to Kaho. They'd all jet out to London next year to attend the wedding. Now someone else was getting married, Sakura and Syaoran.

The four finally got into the Li Clan area and Touya looked out the window, as so did Tomoyo. "WOW!" Tomoyo cried happily, "Look at those blossoms, I wonder what fruit they are" she said with a smile on her face.

"Li-kun's family seem very self-dependant when it comes to their food, look there's a farm," Yukito said looking out the window himself. "And look, those girls are fishing".

"How do you know they're part of the Li Clan?" Tomoyo asked Yukito.

"Because they're wearing Chinese Style clothes and Li Clan colours. Plus only the Li Clan may plant things at this time. It is April and just like in Japan it's best to plant your food in the early to late spring" Yukito told Tomoyo. Tomoyo giggled and looked out the window again.

Touya just looked out in generally; he didn't care what he saw…

"The Brat's sisters" Touya said pointing out the window, Tomoyo and Yukito looked out.

"Oh so it is" they said. Fujitaka looked out and smiled.

"They are his sisters? They're very pretty" Fujitaka said with a grin, "They must take after their mother? Sakura said Syaoran's mother was the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen".

Touya wasn't listening, he watched as they passed Syaoran's sisters- Sheifa, Fuutie, Feimei and Fanren in the field planting corn figs. He heard them all singing a faint song-

__

Corn figs and Barley Figs,

When Corn Figs are bonnie…

Then they passed the sisters and you could see a man, Sakura's father's age and the elders are all singing a song with that verse-

__

Loner's sky and moonlight pry

When corn figs are bonnie

I woe her so and happy cry

Between the late and early

With small persuasion she agreed,

To see me threw the barley…

Corn figs and barley rigs,

And corn figs are bonnie

I'll not forget that happy night…

Among the rigs with Annie

Fujitaka saw the house as they all got out of the carriage that they're where two flags up over the crops. One with a sun symbol which he remembered as a Celtic sign of the Celtic God of the Sun. The other was a star sign, which he remembered was the sign of the Witches.

'I wonder why a Chinese family would hang such things over their crops' Fujitaka asked himself. For a moment he had twigged that the Li family may well be- Pagans. But then he thought he'd ask the mother about this.

The four made their way towards the house, straight away, Syaoran's guardian cam out to them. He bowed and greeted them.

"Welcome back, and to Kinomoto-san welcome" Wei said to Touya, Tomoyo and Yukito. And then to Fujitaka did he say 'welcome'.

"I know it a bit quick but when will I see your master and mistress, Syaoran Li's father and mother?" Fujitaka asked Wei. "There are a few things I'd like to ask them and a few things I'd like to talk about".

Wei nodded and said, "Syaoran's mother, Mistress Li Yelan will be a pleasure for her I'm sure" Wei said, then he said, "Sadly Master Syaoran's father is gone, left our clan is more then 1,000 miles above our heads I'm sure". Fujitaka looked sad, he understood what Wei meant. This meant that Syaoran's father was long gone and dead.

"Servants will bring your things in and I will take you to Yelan-sama" Wei said leading Fujitaka into the large house. "The rest of you may wonder in the gardens, Miss Sakura is taking lessons from Mistress Meiling right now, but you may see them".

Wei and Fujitaka disappeared into the house, before Wei could Touya called him back. "Pardon me?" Touya asked him, "But why is she taking lessons from Meiling? And where would Yukito, Tomoyo and I find her?"

Wei smiled, "Sakura and Meiling are taking lessons near the back porch, you'll find it if you keep walking around the house, it's quicker to walk down the peony range just there" Wei said pointing. "But why Miss Sakura is taking lessons from Mistress Meiling and what the subject is, is up to Sakura herself to tell" Wei then turned around and walked into the house.

Touya looked to where Wei had pointed, Tomoyo bought her camera out and put it on and Yukito just followed them. They made there way down the Headings with Chinese Peonies covering them, Tomoyo taped it all.

Touya kept his eye on the house to try and see the porch which Wei had told them about.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay, one more time Sakura" Meiling said reading from the book Syaoran had given her. Sakura had been taking lessons from Meiling for a week now. She had got the idea of 'Wicca' now and she hated to admit it but she really liked the Wicca believes. 

She was also looking forward to May Day; she couldn't wait now to tell her father about it when he got there. (Of course we know he's already there).

"The Corn Figs are good luck, they are a good food and like gold that came out of the ground" Sakura said, Meiling nodded as Sakura continued. "The Barley Figs are what you need to make beer".

"Right" Meiling, said, "Now more about May Day… Sakura what is the point of the May Queen?"

Sakura smiled and answered straight away, "She's the symbol of all good things, she's the most beautiful person in the community and she is the queen for a day".

"And?" Meiling said with a smile…

"You're the May Queen this year" Sakura said with a giggle, Meiling giggled too. Meiling then gave the book to Sakura. "Where's Syaoran?" Sakura asked Meiling as she read over the chapter again. Meiling smiled again. One of the servants came out with more tea and she gave some more to Meiling and Sakura.

Meiling took her jasmine tea and slipped it before she answered, "He said he was painting the Cherry Blossom Tree near the old bride on the far side of the house, near Peony Rage" Meiling told her. Sakura nodded and took some of her tea. "I'm not meant to tell you but he's painting it for you. What he said I could say, was that if you don't mind, sometime could you sit out there with him and he could draw you".

"Syaoran's good at Painting" Sakura said watching him peacefully, "My Syaoran is good at many things".

The two young women, both sixteen years old looked out onto the Peony Range. Just near it was Syaoran… he was indeed painting. Sakura was entranced with her handsome husband-to-be. He looked peaceful.

Meiling glanced away from Syaoran and looked towards the crops, she thought about how sure the clan was last year. But surely the crops would be better this year, surely. Meiling then saw the men and her cousins' come back towards the house… singing…

__

Corn figs and barley rigs,

And corn figs are bonnie

I'll not forget that happy night…

Among the rigs with Annie

Among corn rigs and barley,

Among the rigs with Annie…

Among the figs of barley

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cardwitch: Well that was all me, me, me and a little bit of Eri.

ERi21: *fall over a pile of paper* Hay I have another story idea and a new update to keep to…

Cardwitch: Me too, I have tones of ideas and updates to keep to but I'm putting that on the backwash to get this done… HOE?!

ER21: What is it?

Touya: When do I get my big sign where I get to argue?

ERi21 and Cardwitch: HOE?!?

Touya: R&R otherwise it makes me look bad…


End file.
